Brandy
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: She checked her body, hands flying to her neck to find no visible marks to prove the other night had happened, that skin hadn't been ripped or her body harmed by been thrown over the edge – laughter, teeth, blood and the cliff.
1. Chapter 1

" _You'll never die. But you must feed."  
– David, Lost Boys_

 **ONE**

She was floating, her body weightless as it swayed back and forth with the waves until sand rubbed against the raw skin of her back, pulling a painful gasp from her. Her fingers dug into the sand and she turned herself to lean on her side as water flowed from her mouth in violent coughs. Her head spun as she couldn't focus on anything except the pulsing of her head and aching body. She simply laid there, waiting for her body to catch up to the present.

The music from the amusement park reached her ears as her eyes cleared to stare at the night sky above her. She realised that she was still in Santa Carla, California with the night life buzzing as she laid there in damp clothes and a fuzzy mind.

Her hand went to her stomach as it tightened in hunger, she clamp her teeth to ease the sensation ripping through her. It wasn't until her stomach eased that she realised her top half was naked except for the bra against her chest. Her mind instantly froze as the situation caught up to her – laughter, teeth, blood and the cliff.

Sitting up quickly, her head started spinning as she checked her body, hands flying to her neck to find no visible marks to prove the other night had happened, that skin hadn't been ripped or her body harmed by been thrown over the edge.

She couldn't understand the situation. What happened the other night? Their faces changing to monsters from myths. How was she breathing? Alive at this very moment when her body should be at the bottom of the sea.

The sound of laughter broke her from the haze, it wasn't the same deep rumbling from that dreadful night but a light sound of enjoyment. She could see people further up the beach, their focus on the booze and loud music around them to notice her further down the beach in a state of undress.

Shakily, she pushed herself up from the ground and patted the sand from her denim shorts for some composure – least she wasn't totally naked.

Slowly she made her way towards the crowd of people on the beach, involved in their own activities to be watching a new comer on the edge of their party. She picked up the first discarded shirt on the sand and continued her way towards the steps before slipping the fabric over her frame.

She froze at the amount of people walking the boardwalk – it was like every other night with the buzzing energy but the people were different. It wasn't their clothes or bold personalities that made her pause. It was sweet scent that filled the air, making her mouth go dry as each being had their own unique aroma.

She moved from the swarming crowd to press against the boardwalk wall trying to catch her breath and ignore the tugging in her stomach. She felt overwhelmed with everything, physically and mentally.

She tried to figure out what to do. She needed food that much was obvious. She could ask someone, her mind brought forth a blurry face that she couldn't clearly see though it seemed familiar to her. She huffed out a sign of annoyance. She knew that she'd come to Santa Carla with people, but her mind was a blank canvas for names and faces. She was alone in a strange place that wasn't her home town, yet she couldn't recall the name of her birth place or a family.

The churning of her stomach made her realise that someone stood beside her. She closed her eyes, licking her lips as the scent hovered around her making her gums ache with want. Smoke blew in her direction, turning her attention to the man beside her with a cigarette. It helped with masking the man's aroma but her eyes focused on the throbbing at his neck, the regular beats keeping her fixated.

"What da hell are ya lookin' at?" The man beside her looked at her strangely before moving away from the woman's intense gaze.

The man started walking towards the amusement park and she followed in his footsteps, hypnotised by an instinct that she didn't understand. The throbbing in her ears and the scent that filled her mind was intoxicating. A thrill ran through her as she shadowed the man, keeping a distance so he wasn't aware of the danger in his footsteps.

He stopped to light another cigarette beside a ride – it would be the death of him, literally. He was hidden in the shadows and it was perfect, her mind whispering to her. She moved forward to the man, weaving through the oblivious crowd as her gaze was aimed at his jugular.

The sharp knock of her shoulder from a passing by stander cleared her vision, bringing her to a standstill a few metres from her mark. Her breath came in gasps as she realised what was going to happen to the unknown man – his life hanging by a thread of her insanity.

She glanced around her at the bodies wondering the amusement park, the laughter and music filling the air with such happiness that it felt alienated to her. The smiling faces and aromas of food filled her other senses, causing a panic within her as she realised underneath it she could once again hear the beating of by standers passing her.

Her fingers clutched into her palm, the nails bringing further pain to distract her from the sweet beating. She quickly turned on her heel and walked out of the amusement park away from the masses. She hurried back to the boardwalk and down one of the lanes, looking for shelter from the chaos in her mind.

She found a house with a broken window a few streets over from the boardwalk, it offered protection as she couldn't sense any being in the house. Lifting the window, she slipped through, her feet getting cut by the broken glass on the floor was the least of her problems.

The place seemed rather spacious with little decorating in the small house. She didn't mind it, it was four walls and away from company. She walked around the room, locking windows and pulling down blinds to wrap herself in darkness, in nothing but the sound of her own breathing to fill the air.

Closing the blind, her back settled against the wall and slid down until her bottom touched the floorboards. She leaned her head on the arms crossed over her pulled up legs and cradled herself as her stomach once again ached for something.

Slowly her eyes drooped and body went lax as sunlight touched the seams of the window blinds, her mind and body finally quietening for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Now you know what we are, now you know what you are."  
\- David, Lost Boys _

**TWO**

The boardwalk was like every other evening, bright lights and laughter filling the night along with the rumbling of the motorbikes on the side of the pathway, making the public walk around them. The four Lost Boys lounged over their bikes, eyeing the crowd with lazy interest. After their buffet the other night, the male vampires were satisfied for a few weeks. Tonight was simply for fun and keeping their territory clear of unwanted company.

During the centuries, it wasn't uncommon for rogue vampires to enter their territory. It was usually sent with a warning to leave their territory, which followed by a hunt if the cocky rogue didn't take their warning seriously. David wasn't the forgiving type for those that didn't follow orders, it usually led to a punishment, in this case – eternal death.

"Check out that T." Marko chuckled at a pair of girls walking in their direction.

The vampires snickered at seeing the white letters, bite me, on the black shirt of the girl. She wasn't aware how easily she could become the next meal ticket.

Paul's laughter was halted brutally when a presence appeared in his mind, the link that he shared with his brothers had extended to someone, _something_ else. "David."

His brother's serious tone stole the attention of the coven's leader. "Mmmm..."

"Did you feel that?"

"Nothing." David answer, worried about his brother's thoughts. "What happened?"

"It's in here." He tapped a finger to his temple, allowing the older vampire further into his mind.

David straightened as he searched the other blonde's mind, the findings causing his jaw to tighten. "That shouldn't be possible." He hissed, knowing that their Sire was going to have their asses for their slip up.

"What is it?" Marko questioned, watching the exchange between the two blondes.

Paul swore under his breathe before letting the other two Lost Boys enter his mind and feel the presence resting there, like a hazy smoke.

" _Christ_." Dwayne muttered his disbelief at the situation.

Paul twisted the joint in his hand with unease. "I'll find it." His voice sounding crazed in his own ears.

"You _better_ , before someone else does." David warned, his eyes wondering the boardwalk for answers. "Your mistake, you fix it." He flicked the cigarette to the sidewalk and stalked into the crowd without a backward glance at the blonde Rockstar. 

**:XXX:**

She was shaken awake by a hand rattling her body. It caught her off guard to have someone touching her. In instinct, she pushed the body against the wall opposite her, away from her personal space and growled deep in her chest. The body trembled but she was only focused on thumping that reached her ears and the spot of his neck. She was set on edge with her stomach churning and teeth aching, causing the woman to dive into the neck and rip her teeth into the artery.

She closed her eyes at the relief that flowed through her, her body losing the ache in its bones and the pounding in her skull easing. She felt relieved at the substance, the screams of the body not reaching her ears as she was sailing on a high. She tried sucking for more, but the body was dried up causing the woman to let out a small whine. Her hands let go of the body, causing it to fall in a heap at her feet as she took her original, hunched position against the wall – soaking in the vibrant sensations running through her body.

It was the sound of a car driving past the house that pulled her from the daze, she could hear the voices on the boardwalk with ease– the sound of the Santa Carla night life beating against her head as she struggled to focus on one thing. Her senses went into overdrive, sending her head back to her knees as she curled into a ball to help block out everything, it was overwhelming.

She tried to focus on one thing to help escaped the sudden assault on her senses. It was the sweet aroma that centered her attention, causing the woman to turn to the limp body that laid lifeless and blank eyes that stared directly at her. She couldn't make sense what exactly had happened, yet she could still taste the sweet metallic on her lips and feel it drying in flakes on her skin. Panic once again started to swarm her, her unnecessary breathes quickly leaving her mouth – Did she slaughter someone?

Once again, she was suddenly surrounded by an aroma that was completely different to the one next to her, it was almost spicy and caused her to glance around the room. Her eyes taking in the spots covered in the moonlight and those hidden in the shadows.

They landed on a blonde figure leaning against the wall, his stance showing a relaxed nature while his muscles were tense. "Looks like you've had your first meal Kitten." He stepped out of the shadows and slowly made his way towards the vampire with caution.

She frowned at the word of endearment and focused on the situation. His words sent a warning, causing her to realise that she couldn't hear the thumping of his heart. "We're the same."

"Two peas in a pod." He teased, his eyes never straying from the vampire.

"What are we?" She had half an idea, though she hoped differently.

He tilted his head, really taking in the vampire a few meters from him. She was a woman, the mattered blonde hair and green eyes stared back at him with openness. She seemed innocent but the blood covering her body shouted otherwise.

He couldn't go through with it, David wouldn't be happy with him but surely he'd grow to the idea of another member in their small coven. "Creatures of the night." He finally replied, choosing to not use the word 'vampire' as he could feel the turmoil in the young vampire. "We'll have to clean up." He stated, knowing that it should be two bodies instead of one to dispose of. He should reach forward and rip the head from the vampire in front of him, his fingers itched to put thoughts into actions.

She glanced at the body beside her, a shiver trembling through her body. "I ate him." She whispered embarrassed with the mess.

He snorted at her choice of words. "You're not a zombie." He teased to lighten the situation. "You just sucked him dry."

Her mouth twitched at the male's statement, his humour helping the chaos in her mind as she stared at the limp body. She was grateful to come across someone like herself, even if it was a stranger.

She suddenly stilled as fingers brushed away from the blonde strands from her face, causing a growl to vibrate through her chest in warning – How had she not noticed him moving closer to her?

A steady purr rumbled from his chest, instinct taking over as the young woman finally relaxed in his presence. It would be so easy for him to break her neck with her trusting nature, but he couldn't bring his fingers to curl around her pale throat as he rubbed dried blood from her cheek. The female leaned into his touch causing his body to buzz with excitement. She didn't know it yet, but she was his responsibility for now and forever. " _Come_." He requested, standing from his crouched position.

She hesitated, something whispered at her to follow him but he was an unknown factor. "I don't know you."

"The names Paul." He could feel the resistance in her, the weariness of his command.

She tested the name on her lips, it sounded familiar to her. "I'm..." She paused, trying to remember her own name but came to a blank.

"It will come to you." He assured, knowing that some memories would come back and others hidden forever, some would be best left unturned. "I want to take you to the hotel, its safe."

"With people?" She didn't think been around humans was a good idea at the moment.

"Nah, its abandoned at the cliffs."

"What about the body?" She looked at the corpse with worry, there was blood smear on the walls and carpet.

"I'll handle that." He assessed the mess, he'd have to teach her to keep her spilling to a minimal. "Come on." Paul didn't wait for a reply, he turned his back on the vampire and headed out the front door to his motorbike.

He had a cigarette between his lips when the young woman finally joined him outside, he offered her one from the packet. The scrunched up facial expression caused him to laugh. "It won't kill you." He teased before walking back into the house and turning the gas stove on.

Her eyebrows raised at realising that his teasing held truth. Her eyes followed the male vampire as he entered the house once again, she was about to question him when the smell of gas reached her nose and he stood once again beside her, flicking his cigarette butt into the front door of the house. "Let's go."

"Won't that draw attention?" She watched the flames ignite with concern.

"Once in a blue moon won't hurt." He seated himself on the back, looking back at the woman. "Get on before the law gets here."

She let out a sign before hesitantly climbing onto the back of his bike, her hands cautiously grabbing his sides to steady herself. Once her hands were in place, the bike jerked forward at high speed causing the woman to grip tighter and lean into the body in front of her.

Paul let out a howl of excited as he pulled the throttle of the bike to a faster speed, the wind whipping past him sent an adrenaline rush, while the body against him was glued to his back with stiffness. He started to worry that he'd miss calculated about the vampire clutching at him. She seemed to be a complete opposite of him, and the Lost Boys. Maybe she'd be more trouble then she'd be worth, as it was David wasn't going to let him go lightly with changing their plans for the newbie.

The motorbike tyres slide against the gravel as they came to a stop at the cliffs, the grip around his waist tightening once again with new strength. "Time to get off Kitten."

She swings her stiff legs from the bike, vowing that she wouldn't be getting on another anytime soon. She had two feet that could take her where she desired, she had no plans of ending up wrapped around a tree. "Could you go a bit slower next time?" She muttered under her breath as Paul moved from the bike.

"Now where is the fun in that." He flashed a smile at her before heading to the entrance.

The dark entrance seem to have no end. Once her eyes focused, she had no difficulty seeing the ruins on either side of the walkway or the danger signs that they passed. "Are you sure its safe down here?"

"Safest place in the world Babe." He replied without looking back at her.

Getting closer to the end, her eyes adjusted to the light filling the area. The source coming from the metal drums spread around the room, the light of the flames dancing across the walls. She first noticed the fountain in the middle of the room, there was no water running but she imagined that it would have been a specular sight during its day. The rest of the large area had drapes and posters screening the walls along with bits and bobs that looked like someone's hobby. Like the easel and paints in the corner that caught her attention. "Do you paint?" Glancing at the still vampire beside her, she realised that he was already paying attention to her.

"That would be Marko's speciality." He remarked, watching the flicker of emotions pass through her face once again. He had been judging her reaction on the place through their connection and her physical cues – there was still enough time to put a stake through her heart if it suited.

"There are others?" She asked unsure about more company.

"Three brothers." Being truthful about their coven would probably be better than surprising her when David showed up to the cave.

"And this is where you live?" She troubled checked, moving closer to the vibrant painting of a parrot.

"Home _sweet_ home." He pulled another cigarette from his packet.

"It holds a lot of personality."

Paul simply watched her, not taking any offense to her words as they seemed genuine. "Would you like to wash?" He offered, seeing her still caked in someone's blood. Personally, he didn't mind the look on her but thought the woman may appreciate it.

"That would be great." She could still feel the blood drying on her skin, it made her self-conscious – did it make her smell funky?

He headed to the chest of clothes, rustling through the fabrics for something that would suit her. They didn't have feminine clothes, none of the boys ever needing such clothing and their victims never entered the cave. He managed to find a pair of jeans that from the short size would have been Marko's and one of his black band shirts for her to change into. They would get something on the Boardwalk tomorrow night if she lasted that long.

He nodded his head towards one of the openings to indicate the other vampire to follow him through to the waterhole.

He noticed that something had caught her attention, she was staring at the band poster with interest. The tingling in her stomach suggested that she was familiar with the band, the familiar words of the song 'Animal' passed through her mind. "I got this feeling in my blood." She whispered, humming the beat.

"I need your touch." Paul finished the next line, a smile coming to his lips – maybe she wasn't a total lost cause. "You know Def Leppard."

"Yeah, I guess I do." She stared at the poster once again before following Paul. It bothered her that somethings, such as a band were so easy for her mind to grasp, but others like her name or what happened that night was a blur.

She followed his footsteps through the dark once again, they had left the scorching drums and continued further into the cave. Once again, she was able to see as plainly in the dark as one would in the daylight – a bonus to being a vampire she guessed.

They came to an opening, enough room to fit a handful of people in the space before the area dipped into dark blue water. There were chairs and towels scattered around the area, clearly showing that it was used by all four vampires.

"Here, this should do until we find something else." Paul handed her the bundle of clothes before starting back to the main room. "I'll be on the couch when you're ready." He threw over his shoulder before disappearing into the darkness.

She stared after him for a moment, her mind processing that she was alone and not feeling the frantic panic setting in. It would be alright – she had Paul beside her. Dropping the clothes to the nearest towel, she slowly stripped the dirty clothing from her body before walking to the water's edge.

Testing the water, she dipped a toe into the unknown, expecting a coldness but felt indifference to the temperature. It felt pleasant against her skin as she stepped further into the water and submerged herself until her hair was wet. Slowly, she combed her fingers through the tangled mess that had clamped together from the spilled blood. If she didn't glance down to the redness in her blonde hair, she could pretend it was a normal night.

Her tense shoulders relaxed as she aimlessly swum around the waterhole, her thoughts drifting to the male vampire. She wasn't hundred percent about Paul, her mind was curious and suspecting while something in her gut, _instinct_ told her that she could trust the vampire. That if he was going to harm her, he would have done so and not caused a scene at the house tonight or showed her their home. It was the same feeling that told her, she had met him before, though she couldn't pinpoint the moment.

Figuring she wouldn't find any answers in the water, she got out and started to dry herself with a towel. Once her body was dry, she wrapped the material around her head to capture the wet hair before sorting through the clothes that Paul had handed her. The blue jeans were a little long in the leg and held an unfamiliar scent, while the black top clearly belonged to Paul - 'The Doors' featured the front of the shirt. While pulling the fabric over her head, she couldn't help breathing deeply at the comforting scent. There it was again, the hint of spice that causes her shoulders to relax to the familiar smell.

Feeling fresh she started her way back, her eyes once again shifting to accommodate the darkness and her hearing intensified as she got closer to her destination. She stilled at hearing multiple voices echoing through the tunnel. She gathered it was the other three vampires that she had yet to meet. Her stomach rolled, making her anxious for the extra company.

Other scents assaulted her, there were spiteful whispers that she couldn't catch the words as she hunted for Paul's unique scent that helped eased the tension from her. Hidden in the darkness, she knew that if they wanted to see her, they could with their own vision, but she couldn't see anyone from her vantage point close to the wall.

If they were anything like Paul, surely the others would be alright. Dismissing the earlier whispers from her mind, she took a step into the area. Her eyes sweeping around the area for the familiar blonde hair. She found him standing close to another man, his platinum blonde hair styled in a mullet and dressed in black. She wanted something familiar and thought about going to Paul, when the other man's icy blue eyes flickered in her direction. The power of his stare sent her a warning, keeping her on the edge of the room away from Paul.

The movement to the right was a reminder that there were others in the main area, like the curly blonde watching her, his head tilted to the side. The act brought forth the image of a curious dog causing a small twitch of her lips, knowing it wasn't an appropriate time to laugh. This male's stare had the opposite effect to the platinum blonde, she didn't feel threatened by him.

He must have taken her stare as an invitation, his slow footsteps coming towards her. "And you are?" He asked, keeping a few meters from her in caution. A twitch of her lips made the other vampire chuckle. "You don't remember." He stated, his eyes going to Dwayne sitting at the fountain and sharing a look - that could be in their favor. "Well, I know who I am." He teased, taking another step towards her. "I'm Marko."

"The painter?" Glancing at the patchy jacket, she could see the creativity. "And the jacket?"

"Made it myself." He spun around showcasing it. "Every year I add another patch." He pointed to the sewn-on symbols and pictures on each colour.

"Every year." She stared at the multiple patches, wondering how old the vampire was.

" _Marko_." The stern tone made her tense up again, her eyes going straight to the platinum blonde vampire who suddenly appeared by their side. The smaller male stepped away from the pair, knowing David wanted a few words with the unexpected vampire.

David focused his attention on the female in front of him. "Let me make something very clear, you mentioned anything to anyone about us and I won't hesitate to rip your pretty, little head _off_."

Paul bit his lip, watching David threaten her to keep their identity a mystery. As the leader of the group, David didn't like the unknown, such as the events of tonight. He let David intimidate her, seeing the tension in her body and the light shake of her hands, reminding him of the state that he'd found the woman in. As a growl started to escape the leader's throat, Paul was quick to come between David and the woman. It was one thing for a few threats, but the growling was a limit – she was his.

She grabbed the back of Paul's black jacket, pulling comfort from it as she watched the two males have a standoff – they seem to be having a silent conversation. David's attention flickered to her, the smile that came to his lips didn't bring her any ease. "Alright…" He seem to come to a conclusion before walking away from the blonde pair. "Time to hit the sack before the sun comes up." Marko groaned but got up from his position on the couch, he gave her a wink before disappearing on the other side of the cave. Another vampire with dark hair followed in the same direction – she hadn't even noticed him sitting there quietly. Paul went to follow the boys when David's voice stopped him. "You're sleeping on the couch."

" _Oh_ , come _on_." Paul whined.

"Your problem, you keep an eye on it." David stated before following the footsteps of his brothers.

"Bloody couch." Paul muttered to himself, walking to the couch and collecting the cushions. "Grab the blanket." She was quick to get the knitted blanket and follow him to another part of the cave. He left the main area and came to a small room that held wall hangings. There was clutter around the room, like the single lounge chair, cabinet and single mattress pushed against the wall. She watched as he started shifting belongings around, like spreading a sheet over the mattress and another over the door frame to give privacy. The cushions that he brought were placed on the bed and another on the lounge chair. "Get in." He nodded to the mattress, seeing the woman's eyes drooping as the sun started to rise.

"Are you-"

"Bed now." He wasn't in the mood to argue and draped the knitted blanket over her as she finally settled onto the old mattress. Satisfied with their sleeping arrangements, he glanced at the ceiling to see the all clear and jumped, securing himself onto the ceiling for the day. He glanced down at hearing the gasp, seeing the young woman staring in wonder. His assumptions had been correct – she hadn't learned the natural way for them to sleep yet, still holding onto human tendencies.

She couldn't help the gasp that left her from watching Paul relax upside down on the ceiling, his face starting to show his own tiredness. She admired him, his long hair hanging down while his coat stayed flat against him, wrapped like a cocoon. She was glad he hadn't suggested her to follow him and he'd taken the time to make a nest for her. And with his presence above her, she allowed the drowsiness of the day to finally time over.

 **AN:** Thank you to Lil Lost Lady, LostInSantaCarla3, Christa, Edicts Galore, nictoria19 & galwidanatitud for your helpful feedback, really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Come on, be one of us."_ _  
– David, Lost Boys_

 **THREE**

She slowly woke up, her body feeling rested with waking naturally, she knew the bright sun had gone down and the shining moon had taken its place in the sky. Stretching her limbs, she glanced at the cave ceiling and was disappointed to see the empty space. She stayed nestled in the soft pillows, soaking in the warm satisfaction that flowed through her body.

Marko stuck his head around the corner of the doorway, a cheshire grin on his face. "Come on girl!" He was gone before she could stumble out a reply. She wondered how he knew that she was awake, maybe it was the same reason that she knew Paul was in the room next door with the others.

With yesterdays blue jeans and a band shirt, she made her way to the main area. She hesitated at the doorway, watching the boys interact with each other – young, free and a family. She could see the bond between them and wondered if it was similar to what she felt around Paul. She made her way to the fountain, taking a seat on the edge with fiddling hands in her lap. Her eyes strayed to Paul bouncing around the room, a cigarette hanging from his lips. She was tempted to go to his side, she kept herself seated on the cement edge. She hardly knew the man, yet an instinct had her sorting him out.

"Look who finally joined us." David's comment stole her attention, dragging her eyes to the blonde vampire. His teasing words didn't sound threatening, the power still held with his intense stare. He got up from the old wheelchair and started making his way to the entrance. "Let's go for a stroll."

The fellow vampires followed him with eagerness as she brought up the rear beside Marko. "Hey, are those mine?" He was staring at the pale blue jeans with interest.

"Paul gave-"

"Hey, Paul!" The curly blonde had the rock star in a headlock before he could answer. "Least you could do was ask about the jeans." She thought Marko may have been serious if it wasn't for the smile gracing his lips.

"You'll get them back." Paul assured, figuring he should find some clothes for the female. "Come on." He encouraged her as they stepped out of the cave and towards the four motorbikes.

She stopped short at seeing the guys saddling the bikes, shaking her head before Paul could mutter another word. "I'm not."

"Just get on the bike." He really didn't need David making a remark about her distaste in motorbikes after his refusal to have the female with them.

"I'll walk." She'd rather stretch her legs then get on the back with their crazy driving, she had no doubt the boys took after each other.

"I won't-"

"You're walking to the boardwalk." David interrupted Paul's suggestion, his nerves already on edge with the baby vampire. "and don't bite anyone." He warned before taking off on his bike, the other two were quick to follow while Paul shook his head in disappointment, giving the woman one last glance before taking after his brothers. The only comforting thought, he could sense if the young vampire got herself into any trouble.

As the motorbikes drove away, stones flicking up at the speed and dust blurring her vision. She couldn't get Paul's expression to leave her mind, the displeasure at her decision. She'd promised herself, that she wouldn't go back on the motorbike after last night, and she wasn't going to change her mind for a man. Sighing, she started following the tyre marks in the gravel to the boardwalk.

Walking didn't affect her, she didn't feel breathless or get a stitch from the distance. It was pleasant to be alone without the distractions of humanity, the simple brushing of the wind against her skin and the sounds of waves crashing helped with the intensity of her new senses.

It wasn't until she heard the laughter that she paused, finding herself near the edge of the beach. The waves becoming background noise as she heard the thumping in her ears, sounding familiar to her last victim before she had bit into him. She wiggled her nose in annoyance, deciding to take one last breath before ceasing her oxygen – she didn't need it anyway being the undead. The simple action gave her some relief from the intoxicating smell.

Instead of making her way to the boardwalk, she kept herself in the shadows and slid down the cement wall, her gaze on the group of young people surrounding a bonfire. The scene seemed familiar to her, like she'd experience it herself – the blazing fire, the carefree laughter and the cheap alcohol.

"There you are!" Marko hung upside down from the railing, his back against the wall. "Are you hiding?"

"She's hiding." Paul confirmed, appearing on her other side. "You made me come find you."

" _Oh_ , you like a chase." Marko teased, there was truth in his words as he remembered the night at the cliffs. It wasn't the first time Paul had to come after his blonde companion.

The other male growled at Marko before taking the woman by the hand. "Come on, let's grab something to eat."

" _What_?" She hissed pulling back from his hand, it had no effect on his grip.

"Chinese." Marko answer, a smirk on his lips at hearing her thoughts on a human snack.

"Chinese?" She asked confused, not knowing that vampires could eat something different.

"Yeah, you know rice and noodles." Marko teased as Paul silently moved the trio further among the crowded boardwalk.

"Lemon chicken!" She stated with excitement, her mouth watering for something other than blood. It wasn't until someone bumped into her that she realised the vampires had distracted her, her mind simply focusing on one aspect. Her body tensed at the invasion of her senses. " _Paul_."

"You'll be fine." He reassured at the panic in her voice, knowing the temptation would be at the surface but he couldn't allow her to hide in the dark for her existence. "I've got you." He assured once again.

She focused on him, trying to ignore the thumping hearts around her. Stupidly, she could feel herself trusting him once again.

"Finally, let's get some Chinese." Marko complained to the couple and started pulling her along by the other hand.

"Can't we do pizza?" She spoke up, craving the melting cheese and peppers.

"We did have noodles the other night." Paul reasoned.

" _Fine_." Marko whined, changing their course of direction to the pizza shop on the corner.

The pizza shop gave the choice of dining in or take away. Marko claimed himself a booth, while she took the other side with Paul. It wasn't until she took a seat that she noticed Marko's wandering eyes. He had a perfect view of the store from his position and easy access to any exit of the building. She wondered if he was aware of his actions or instinct had presented itself. Same could be said with their posture, seeming care-free but she could see the power hidden in both males. Whatever it was, Paul and Marko's presence gave her a moment to allow the tension in her shoulders to ease with her current situation surrounded by humans.

"What are you having?" Paul's fingers tapped her on the shoulder, alerting her of the arm resting on the booth across her shoulder.

"Supreme pizza." She answered without checking any menu. "What is there to drink?"

Marko flipped the drinks menu in front of her in answer. "Whatever you want blondie."

"Cherry Brandy." The drink stood out in her memory.

"Starting hard?" Paul question.

"After this week, _yeah_."

"I can't judge." He pulled out a roll from his jacket pocket.

"Exactly." She smirked, seeing Paul light up the joint.

A woman came over to the table asking for their order, Marko took the led with his head to the side and a flirtatious smirk gracing his lips. She couldn't help questioning his motivative – did he have sex or food on his mind?

She glanced beside her to see if the heavy chested woman had the rock star's attention too. He caught her gaze, his eyes filled with amusement before turning back to Marko's teasing.

"Might be scoring dessert afterwards." Marko wiggled his eyebrows at the pair as the waitress walked back to the kitchen with their order.

"Looks tasty." Paul passed him the smoke.

" _Men_." She rolled her eyes, watching the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Oh, just wait until you've learned to savor the moment." Marko licked his lips at the memories.

At the reminder of her first victim, she felt her body tense and the ache of her gums. "Look at me, babe." Paul grabbed her chin, drawing her face into his body as he saw the familiar shift of her face.

Her fingers dug into his thigh as she tried to ignore the thumping in her ears. With her head in his shoulder, she focused on him. The overwhelming scent of Paul that eased the tension in her muscles, enabling her to concentrate thoughts on the man in front of her.

The thumping hearts had become background noise as she focused on Paul's neck, the jugular that held no beating heart, it was the scent flowing from him that had her attention. She wondered if he would share his blood? What would it taste like? Sweeter than a human?

"Have some of the pizza." Marko pushed the plate towards, the smell of melted cheese swarmed her.

She had lost her appetite for food, her thoughts on better past times. Distracting herself, she picked up a slice and reached for the glass of brandy.

"Have you remembered your name yet?" She shook her head at the curly blonde. "Maybe you should choose something."

"What?" Unsure that she'd heard the fellas correct.

"A fresh start." Paul encouraged. He would rather not have the young vampire search for answers about her previous life. David was already on his backside about his recent mishap, he didn't need to add to it.

"You look like a Lucy to me?" Marko enjoyed.

"Megan?"

"Kelly?"

" _Nah_ , I knew a Kelly." Paul shook his head, remembering one of his victims.

She took another sip of her drink, staring at the cherry colour. " _Brandy_."

"Too sweet of a drink for me." Marko remarked.

"As a name dip shit." She threw back at him.

"Someone is growing in confidence."

"Brandy." Paul tested the name on his lips before taking another pull of the joint. "It works."

"So _Brandy_ , you gonna finish that slice?" Marko eyed the pizza with interest.

She pushed the plate towards the fellow vampire who wasted no time in finishing her meal. "I'm guessing this type of thing doesn't happen a lot."

"Oh, I eat plenty of pizza." Marko teased.

"I didn't mean _that_." Her thoughts twirling around her short life as a vampire.

"You're maker should have been there." Paul muttered, the usual confidence in his swagger disappearing at his train of thought.

"But we're here now." Marko reassure both vampires, feeling the raw emotion in his brother's veins.

"Let's go." Paul stood up, his hands slamming on the table before removing himself from the booth.

"Come on _Brandy_." The curly vampire linked his arm with her.

The pair caught up with Paul on the boardwalk. "David is waiting at the mansion." He nodded his head towards the theme park, making her question how he would know that.

"And we wouldn't want to keep him waiting." She muttered under her breath.

"You've got a party to attend." Marko jumped on the balls of his feet as they made their way to towards the theme park.

"Party?" She questioned, the answer becoming lost as her eyes caught sight of the message board.

She couldn't help but stare at the board, it was more of a wall filled with posters, multiple faces staring back at her. "Is this us?" She asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her as she stared at the missing posters.

"Some." Paul came to stand beside her, watching the flicker of emotion cross her face. "There is more than vampires out there." He didn't want to frighten her but she had to know that there were other creatures in the night, ones responsible for some of the faces and could take a shot at her, hence why it was important to stick together.

" _More_?" She bit her lip at the idea of other creatures. She thought being a vampire was the worse of her worries in this life. "Should I be concerned?" She looked to Paul for guidance.

"Just aware." He wouldn't let anything get close enough, but she couldn't be careless either.

"Then I need to learn more."

"Another day." She had only been a vampire for a few days, overwhelming her could turn the vampire suicidal – not something the coven needed right now.

"David." Marko quietly reminded the duo from a few meters away, providing some privacy.

"Soon." She agreed with Paul, stepping towards him for some comfort on the daunting thoughts.

"Let's see what our brothers have in store for you." He slid an arm around her shoulders and started their footsteps to the ride.

The arm hanging around her shoulder, centered her as the trio walked through the crowds of the carnival. It helped her focus on something other than the beating hearts around them.

"We're here." Paul announced with enthusiasm at seeing David and Dwayne leaning against the wall of the mansion ride.

"Finally." Dwayne spoke with a smirk at the edge of his lips.

She glanced behind the two men, eyeing the black painted building that had 'haunted' written in red across boarded up windows. "Are you serious? A haunted ride?"

"Watch your attitude _Brandy_." David warned, his patience at an end with the recent events.

She frowned at hearing her name come from David – how?

"What better place to enhance your skills than in a horror house." He dropped the lit cigarette on the ground, turning his back to the crowd and headed towards the back of the ride. Each male followed David while she curiously trailed behind them.

He opened the door that had 'staff only' written in white marker and walked into the darkness of the building. Dwayne followed next, blending into the environment. Marko and Paul were jesting with each other while going through the doorway, their playfulness causing her to crack a smile.

Pausing at the doorway, she could hear them in the darkness as she stepped through the threshold. Her eyes adjusted to the dark area, taking in the props and carriage tracks for the ride. Brandy's feet took her in the direction of the familiar laughter, her eyes trailing upwards to the ceiling to find Paul and Marko hanging off the metal beam like monkeys.

The sound of a carriage followed by shrieking screams filled her ears.

She tensed in waiting and heard the low chuckle from David as the carriage continued through the course. Taking a deep breath, she couldn't smell any presence of blood, making her feel at ease with this new game. Slowly she moved towards the tracks away from Paul and Marko, seeking out the thumping hearts from the adrenaline. Stopping at the edge of the props, she watched a second carriage pass on the tracks and the loud sounds coming from the speakers to create the dark astrosphere.

"Give them the experience they paid for." Dwayne softly spoke behind her. Her eyes left the tracks to glance at him over her right shoulder, becoming fixed to the transformation of his facial features – the predator within them.

The clicking of a carriage sounded in her ears once again. Dwayne stepped forward to the moving cart from the darkness and threw himself at teenagers inside, letting out a roar that followed with high pitched screams. He moved to the other side of the track, waiting for her.

Without effort, she could feel the familiar shift of her face as the next carriage came around the corner. Her muscles tensed up again before jumping onto the two spare seats behind the young couple. A snarl left her mouth, the thumping escalated with their screams causing an unexpected thrill through her. Before the carriage could turn the corner, she jumped to the side of the tracks near Dwayne.

"And she finally smiles." David remarked from the sidelines.

"They smelled so good." She licked her lips, remembering their scent.

"The blood pulsing fasting through their hearts." Dwayne answered her.

"Adrenaline." David sighed. "If you think they were good, you'll love straight from the vein."

She became nervous about the idea, her mind going to the shredded body on her first night. She unconsciously took a step back from the pair of vampires, only to have an arm thrown over her shoulder from behind. The warm presence she received from the body told her without looking that it was the blonde rock star. "Another night." He assured her with a press of his lips to her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

" _You'll never grow old." - David_

 **FOUR**

She woke to the smell of blood, it didn't cause the usual ache in her gums. Then there was a painful grunt from the cave. Her left forearm started to burn, causing panic through her veins. She quickly got to her feet, away from the bundle of blankets to arrive in the main area of cave. Another grunt was heard, followed by a wave of pain causing her to head in the direction of another entrance, one she hadn't explored.

Before she could enter the darkness, Dwayne hooked an arm around her waist. His strength halting her from moving forward to investigate. "He is fine." The male vampire didn't need to explain who "he" was, she had instinctively searched him out.

"Doesn't feel like it." Her teeth clenched.

Dwayne studied the woman, taking in the crazed eyes, tight jaw and the cradling of the arm. "You shouldn't be that effected." He muttered, knowing from his own connection with his family. The agony across the young vampire's face said otherwise.

"What's happening?" She whispered against him.

The small voice brought back memories of Dwayne's sister, causing him to angle her away from the entrance and towards the couch to have their backs to the scene. "Punishment."

She fell silent at the explanation, taking a seat beside the tanned vampire.

Marko suddenly came into the cave, an anxious air surrounding him as he bit at his nails and couldn't sit in one place. His behavior had her fidgeting with the edges of the couch cushions until Paul and David walked into the main room. Each male held a dark astrosphere that warned her. She tried to catch the eyes of Paul, though he looked everywhere else except her. "We're rollin' out." David headed for the motorbikes outside. Marko was quick to appear at Paul's side, while Brandy eyed the slumped shoulders as she followed behind the trio. She didn't need anything said, she knew that Paul's treatment was about her presence. What didn't make sense, was the extent of pain from simply sparing her life.

"You're with me." Dwayne nudged her towards his motorbike, her eyes going to Paul who seemed focus ahead of him.

Her jaw clenched, preventing herself from speaking out about his behaviour. She climbed onto the bike behind Dwayne, knowing that punishment had to do with her existence.

She rocked on the balls of her feet at the board walk, another night with the Lost Boys around her. The laughter of Paul sounded to her left, Marko making a comment, while Dwayne scuffed his boots on the cement and the smell of smoke from David's cigarette reached her. She felt the boys were simply there, not for protection but keeping tabs on her movements. She'd gotten to the 'fuck them' stage tonight.

Brandy wasn't focused on them, it was the aching of her gums that held her full attention. She was nervous about feeding, though it was overpowered by instinct. With each passing human, she inched further from the boys, her nose leading her in the direction of a sweet aroma.

Her gaze landed on a brown skinned woman, her black shoulder length hair bounced with each step. She watched her among the others, passing the board walk stalls without realizing the woman was within reach of hunters. The dark-haired woman moved further from the crowds and down the residential streets.

Without a backwards glance at the Lost Boys, she followed instinct to the streets away from the crowds. Brandy couldn't decide on the reason to her fascination with the woman, there was a vibe that caused self-awareness. The clicking of the victims heels, matching the beating of her heart, unaware that she would become the next meal for the evening, then the adrenaline would spike through the woman's heart.

She was a couple of meters from the woman, light on her feet and could faintly hear the carnival ride screams. She started to increase her pace, her gums aching with the victim within reach. It was the violent tug in her gut that made Brandy realize that she couldn't move, the woman in front of her paused in place as well.

"I don't like being hunted." The female answered with a matter of fact tone, turning around to meet the eyes of the frozen vampire. "My guess, you are a young one." She lifted Brandy from the ground, a grip tightening around her throat. "You need to learn your place in the food chain." Brandy realized she didn't need the air to breath, but the steel grip on her throat caused her lips to tremble. "A warning, don't touch my coven Brandy." The hardness in the female's voice cause a quiver in her gut before she was suddenly thrown into the brick wall of the townhouse.

As her head bounced off the brick to the ground, images flashed before her eyes. A camp fire with women laughing and the wind blowing strands of hair while they sat at the cliff edge. Then a harsh laughter echoing around the camp, causing fear through them. As quick as the scene unfolded in her mind, they disappeared as her hazy mind focused on the empty spot. It made Brandy question how long she'd been unconscious.

With her body shaking, she stood on unsteady feet and glance around the area to find herself truly alone. Slowly she made her way back towards the lights and sound of the board walk, her mind jumbled with the encounter. She didn't understand what had occurred, there had been prey, yet she'd been the one trapped.

Blindly her shoulders bumped into people on the board walk, her feet shuffling against the cement footpath, her mind in a haze as her heart led her beside Paul. The Lost Boys fell silent at the disheveled appearance of the young vampire who didn't acknowledge them at her return. "You lost a fight." David answered bluntly, taking a puff of his smoke.

Paul clenched his fists, rage sweeping through his body at her appearance. He flexed his fingers to ease the tension before reaching up to Brandy's forehead to the blood at her temple, her blood. "Who was it?" He asked softly, reminding him of their first encounter.

Marko stood beside his rock star brother quietly, waiting to hear the answer himself. He watched the two unconsciously lean closer to one another, seeking comfort. It was unfamiliar to see Paul react with such affection towards a woman.

"I don't know." She answers with confusion.

Paul reached for the bandana hanging from his back pocket and dubbed away the blood on her forehead. There was no wound once the area was cleaned – benefits of their nature. He consciously slipped into her mind, trying to see the events of the night. The sight of the dark haired woman made his gums ache with hatred. "Nisa."

"Bloody witches." Marko muttered under his breath.

Brandy heard him effortlessly, her body tensing beside Paul in disbelief. "Witches?"

"You didn't think we were the only supernaturals alive." David mocked, her eyes flashed in anger at him.

"The witches should know better." Paul murmured.

"They are testing us." Dwayne stated.

"The witches will get it in due time." David assured the group, wanting to catch the witches off guard, while Nisa wasn't prepared for them. "Think of it as a learning curve." His eyes on Brandy, watching the sharp nod of her head and Paul's tense frame beside her, the rock star wouldn't push the situation considering the punishment earlier lingered in his mind, he needed to be smart.

"What else is out there?" She hesitantly questioned, looking at David for answers.

"Shapeshifters." Marko supplied with joy. "They are fun to play with."

"And there is the Centaurs, Erlkings, Wendigo's whom we shouldn't come across here." Brandy couldn't comprehend the creatures that Dwayne spoke of and turned to Paul for reassurance.

"Like he said, they don't cross the border." Paul pulled the woman into his side, wanting to wipe the concerned expression from her.

Following Paul's lead, Marko changed the topic. "When are we going to the carnival to pick out some food?" The curly vampire whined, causing Dwayne to wince at the pitch.

"We'll see if the guards on duty." David answered with a smirk, leading the way to the screams and flashing lights.

A perfect picnic for a vampire. Brandy thought as they slowly walked into the mass of bodies. Then again, it would be perfect for any supernatural being. "Have you ever seen others?" She whispered to Paul.

He pulled her into his side, giving a reassuring embrace. "Only David has come across some centaurs."

"Centaurs?"

"Beasts, half horse and half human." He explained, keeping his eyes ahead on David. He didn't want to mention the Wendigo, violent spirits that are cold hearted with no code. The Lost Boys murdered for survival, picking their victims for the crimes of their past. Unless someone got in a rage, no one was flawless. If the tribe was flawless, Paul wouldn't have come across dear Brandy. His eyes flickered to the woman beside him, arm linked with his own and wondered what her reaction would be if she ever discovered the truth, a situation he didn't want to dwell on.

Tonight has proved to him that he couldn't ignore the bond forming between them. He had felt her pain earlier that night, only his stubbornness prevented him from acknowledging it and seeking her out. After the hand out from David, he was frustrated with himself for not acting that night and placing himself and his family in possible danger. A fresh vampire meant mistakes, mistakes that could harm one of his brothers. Seeing Brandy walk towards them, with her disheveled appearance and bloodied face – he couldn't lie about the connection between, or that he considered her as family.

"But we have witches." Brandy stated, her mind to focused on the supernatural world to recognise the expression on Paul's face.

"Like us, witches can blend into the human world. There used to be more tension between the two covens, but Max made a deal with Nisa."

"Max?" The woman asked in curiosity.

"You'll meet him soon." He assured, knowing that it would be a matter of time before they would be summoned by the head vampire to introduce the latest addition to their family. Paul wasn't sure how Max would feel about Brandy been a product from his bloodline, not directly connected to David or Max.

"There are so many things that I need to learn about this world." She muttered to herself.

Paul didn't have the heart to tell her that she'd only been exposed to a tiny part of their world.


End file.
